


A Hundred Times I love you

by BaoziMinseoki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Heat Sex, M/M, Mpreg, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaoziMinseoki/pseuds/BaoziMinseoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae will do anything to have a baby, he just wishes he had Luhan to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Times I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for playboys0408 over @lj, I wrote this, and would appreciate not being accused of plagiarizing something AGAIN.

Jongdae has a good life, an amazing life if he’s being completely honest with himself. He’s an omega with a job, one that is very demanding of him most days, but he’s always smiling. He loves his job at the cafe more than anything, he meets so many interesting people on a daily basis and has even made a few great friends while working here. Today, Jongdae is standing at the register and smiles serenely as a couple walks in with a small child in tow, his heart fluttering in his chest when the child grins and waves at him. He wouldn’t mind having a child of his own. Of course he would end up spoiling them more than necessary, but that’s to be expected really. He likes making people happy and a child is no different. 

“Jongdae!” Jongdae snaps his head up and stares at his friend. “Hello. How nice of you to return to me.” 

“Luhan,” Jongdae murmurs, willing the fluttering in his heart to slow down. 

Luhan is an alpha, and one of Jongdae’s best friends. He may also have a slight crush on said alpha, only he will never tell Luhan, because Luhan has never once expressed any interest in Jongdae as more than a friend. But the more he thinks about it, the more he believes that he and Luhan would make an amazing pair, and any children they have would be absolutely gorgeous. Jongdae can’t stop the smile from spreading on his face at the thought, unconsciously bring a hand down to pat at his flat belly. One day there will be a baby inside there, maybe one day soon if he can convince Luhan to help him out just this one time. 

“You’re making a weird face,” Luhan says, leaving Jongdae to roll his eyes. 

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home bothering one of your alpha friends or something?” 

“I have come to take you home, and possibly feed you,” Luhan tells him, grinning when Jongdae tilts his head at the mention of food. “Off in your own fantasy world again? Imagining an alpha taking you home one of these nights? I mean, an alpha besides me of course.” 

“Shut up, Luhan,” Jongdae hisses, smiling at the girl who takes over his position at the register. 

“Come on. Let’s get you home and fed and possibly put into bed,” Luhan holds out a hand, and Jongdae sighs softly before he takes it. 

Luhan was affectionate, always touching Jongdae when he’s close by and it’s so nice. Luhan is always so warm and his skin is so soft. Luhan makes Jongdae feel special, important, like Luhan is actually interested in him and wants to be with him. Except then Luhan pulls away after a while, leaving Jongdae more than a little confused about his behaviour. Jongdae’s friends have witnessed all the touches between them, asking him just when he plans to ask Luhan to dominate him in bed and claim him. 

Jongdae whines softly the moment they arrive, falling over onto his side and kicking his feet against the edge of his couch. His heat was coming on soon and he really wanted a baby this time. All he’s been thinking about for the past month was having a baby of his own, and it’s so frustrating that it hasn’t happened for him yet. Jongdae was attractive, he knows this and he knows there are plenty of alphas who would gladly knot him and give him a pup of his own, but Jongdae doesn’t want that. He wants an alpha who will stay with him, take care of him and their pup. Except he’s still young and there aren’t many alphas who are ready to settle down like that. Sure, he could probably raise the baby on his own if he really wanted to, but he doesn’t want that. Jongdae wants a mate, a family, someone who will dote on him and care for him as if he were the most important thing in their life. 

“Stop being so dramatic over your heat,” Jongdae just whines louder as he stares at his best friend, opting to roll right off the couch and onto the floor where he remains with his face pressed into the carpet. 

“You don’t understand what I’m going through, Luhan,” Jongdae mumbles, nose wrinkling as he surveys the carpet. Wow he really should get this cleaned sometime. “It’s easy for you to tell me to stop being so dramatic about this, you don’t go through heats, you don’t have maternal instincts dictating your life.” 

Luhan snorts at him and Jongdae has to bite his tongue to keep from making some kind of rude comment. “You’ve been through plenty of heats by now, why is this one so different?” 

Jongdae lifts his head from the floor, fixing Luhan with a blank stare. “Because I’m old enough to want a child this time, so my body is reacting and telling me what I need, which is to take an alpha’s knot and produce beautiful offspring. Plus I’m miserable and lonely.”

Jongdae runs his fingers across the carpet, loving how soft it feels against his skin. “And you think having a baby is going to help cure you of this loneliness and misery?” Luhan asks, and Jongdae just nods from his spot. 

“It’s just hard to find an alpha who would knot me knowing that I’m using them solely for a child,” Jongdae mutters. “A relationship would be nice as well, but I just really want a baby.” 

Luhan rolls his eyes and nudges at Jongdae again. “You could always sign up for one of those websites you know? Rent an alpha or something,” Luhan suggests, completely missing the fond look Jongdae is giving him. “You’d get what you want and never have to see them again.” 

“You could always give me your knot and then I wouldn’t be suffering this way,” Jongdae mutters, low enough that he’s sure Luhan won’t hear.

“What was that?” Luhan asks, and Jongdae sighs at him in response. “Fine, if you’re going to lay there and wallow in your own pity then I’m going out to be around people who actually want to spend time with me!” 

Jongdae still doesn’t move from the floor even when he hears his front door close, signalling Luhan’s departure. He just continues to lay there and wonders why his life is so hard and why his best friend is so dense. Luhan is the only alpha Jongdae knows that runs away from an omega in heat, giving the excuse that he doesn’t want that kind of commitment in case he slips up and gets the omega pregnant. He’s not ready for that kind of responsibility and Jongdae only resents him just a little bit for being so level headed about that situation. Jongdae hates how he feels right before his heat hits, he hates how depressed he gets and how much he whines for attention. Thankfully Luhan has stayed by his side through most of it, only leaving when Jongdae starts touching himself and whimpering about knots. Jongdae isn’t sure when he went from craving any knot to just wanting Luhan’s. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes just how beautiful their children would be. It’s too bad that Luhan would run away the moment Jongdae even suggests it. 

Jongdae groans quietly, kicking his feet and then whining when he hits the edge of the table. He’s tempted to roll over onto his back, but he doesn’t really want to use that amount of strength. Jongdae lifts his head when he hears the door open again, and he knows it’s Luhan again when he smells apples and a strong hint of cinnamon taking over his apartment. It smells so nice, so welcoming and Jongdae whimpers quietly from the floor. There’s the rustling of a bag as Luhan walks towards him, but Jongdae still refuses to move. 

“Why are you still on the floor?” Luhan asks with a sigh, dropping a bag onto the coffee table and Jongdae’s nose twitches at the smell of deliciously greasy food. “Seriously, get up and eat with me. Stop being so overdramatic.” 

Jongdae moans lowly, pressing himself up onto his elbows to stare at his friend. “My entire life is meaningless. I need a child more than I need air. Luhan please help me. We’re best friends, you should be offering your knot to me, or helping me find a decent knot to sit on to get what I want!” 

“Seriously overdramatic,” Luhan mutters, smacking Jongdae on the back of the head gently as he passes him on the way to the kitchen. “I can set you up with one of my friends if you want, but I’ll tell you now that it’s not going to have the result you want. They don’t want to settle down anymore than I do.” 

Jongdae sits up completely now, smile in place as Luhan walks back in with plates. “You’ll really help me?” 

“What are best friends for?” Luhan asks, giving Jongdae a plate and Jongdae smiles so hard it actually starts to hurt. “What kind of alpha are you looking for anyway?” 

Jongdae scrambles up onto the couch next to Luhan, happily digging into the food as he comes up with a response. “Well seeing as how I plan to have a child with this alpha, someone who will be able to put up with me throughout the pregnancy? Someone nice, but strong. He also has to be able to handle my snark and not feel threatened by my friendship with you, and being funny is a big plus on his side as well.” 

Luhan nods. “I have a few in mind, but I told you before. They aren’t ready to settle down, so them being by your side for the entire pregnancy is probably not going to happen. Also I’ll let them know ahead of time that you’re only using them to produce tiny spawn.” Jongdae figures he can deal with that, mind finally at ease now that Luhan has agreed to help. For right now he’s content to curl up against his friend and watch a movie while they eat their overly greasy Chinese food. 

Jongdae’s heat hits full force three days later. Thankfully he’s out with Luhan when it does and Luhan manages to scent mark him before anyone notices. He can already feel the need creeping up his body, settling into his bones and he lets out a low moan when his arm brushes against Luhan’s. It hurts, the way his clothes brush up against his skin, the sweat sliding down his forehead as his vision blurs. Jongdae ends up leaning against Luhan completely as they make the quick walk back to his apartment. All he can focus on is the way Luhan smells so amazing, and he can’t stop himself from reaching out to touch him. Luhan lets him, he doesn’t stop Jongdae’s hands from slipping beneath his shirt or from sliding into his hair. He doesn’t notice they’ve reached his apartment until Luhan is pushing him onto his mattress, Jongdae spreading out and whining because his entire body is starting to ache. 

“Luhan, oh Luhan, please touch me,” Jongdae whines, wincing as some slick slides down, out, and begins to wet through his boxers. “Please help. It hurts. I need you to help me.” 

“No you don’t, that’s just your heat talking. Yixing will be here soon, he’ll take care of you while you go through this,” Luhan tells him, helping Jongdae get settled into his bed before carefully removing his clothes. “Stop moving so much, I know it hurts but I need to get you as comfortable as I can before I leave.” 

Jongdae whimpers. “No, Luhan. Don’t leave me. Luhan I don’t want him. I want you.” 

Luhan sighs at him, petting his hair gently and Jongdae can’t stop the way he leans into the touch. Luhan’s hands are cool and they feel so nice against him, cooling the warmth that’s been sitting in his lower belly since he’d woken up that morning. “Yixing will be here very soon, so just hang in there okay? I’ll have him call me when you’re done and I’ll come back over to take care of you.” 

“I don’t fucking want Yixing you jackass!” Jongdae shrieks, he reaches out and tugs at Luhan’s shirt trying to remove it. “I want you so be the manly alpha you claim to be and fucking knot me already.” 

“No. Jongdae,” Luhan says, slapping Jongdae’s hands away. “You’re only saying this because of your heat, so just lay here and wait for Yixing.” 

“You have an omega, in heat no less, begging you for your knot and you’re still going to leave me here!” Jongdae is furious. He’s extremely turned on and furious. “We’re friends Luhan, you’re supposed to help me when I need it. I want you! This is not my heat talking!” 

Luhan watches him for a few long moments, and then Jongdae is being pressed down onto the mattress, Luhan’s face a few inches from his own. Jongdae’s heart speeds up. Is Luhan really going to knot him like he’s wanted for the past three years? Luhan smiles, eyes crinkling in the corners and Jongdae’s eyes close when he leans in, but instead of a soft mouth on his all he gets are blankets being pulled up over his body. “I’ll see you in a few days.” 

Jongdae thrashes on the bed once Luhan leaves, kicks the blankets to the floor, his throat raw from screaming out Luhan’s name and begging for him to come back. He doesn’t even know who Yixing is, just that he’s a nice alpha who Luhan’s known for years. But he doesn’t want him, he wants Luhan. He rolls over onto his belly and clutches the blankets, there’s more slick sliding down his thighs and he feels so gross. He’s rutting against the mattress trying to alleviate the pressure that’s been building. It feels good, his body reacting and releasing more slick as he moans softly into the pillows. 

“Oh my god,” Jongdae lifts his head, blinking in confusion at the alpha now standing in his room. “Luhan called. He said he brought you home because you were in heat, but he didn’t tell me you were, well, so far gone already.” Jongdae whimpers, this must be Yixing, he’s so pretty. “What do you need me to do? I want to help you. You look so miserable.” 

Jongdae rolls over onto his back, spreading his legs and motioning Yixing over. “Fuck me. Please, I need it. Everything hurts, make it stop. Please, alpha, please.” 

Yixing nods, mumbling to himself and walking towards the bed before he crawls onto it and hovering over Jongdae. “Are you sure you want me? I can call Luhan back if you’d prefer him over me.” 

Jongdae whimpers loudly, quickly reaching up and fisting Yixing’s shirt. “Don’t leave. Please don’t leave. I need you.” 

“Okay, but tell me if I’m hurting you at all,” Yixing tells him, fingers slowly brushing through his hair as he crawls on top of him. 

Jongdae’s not used to begging during his heats. He’s used to alphas throwing him down and taking him until they’re both spent and gasping for air, but this is the first time he’s ever had an alpha treat him so carefully. Yixing’s touch is gentle as his fingers skitter across his bare skin, lips even softer when they press first against Jongdae’s temple before claiming his mouth. Yixing even kisses him gently, almost as if he’s afraid Jongdae will break if he adds any pressure. Jongdae growls, unable to take anymore of Yixing’s careful movements as he flips them both over and takes control, straddling his waist. Yixing doesn’t complain, just stares up at Jongdae with wide eyes as his shirt is ripped from him and thrown to the floor, his hands squeezing Jongdae’s hips. 

“Why are you so careful. What kind of an alpha are you! Dominate me, I won’t break.” Jongdae hisses, nails dragging down Yixing’s chest as he rocks against him. 

Yixing gasps. “Luhan. Luhan said I shouldn’t hurt you or he’d kill me. I have to be careful with you.” 

Jongdae growls, low and threatening as he forces Yixing out of his jeans. “Luhan isn’t here, and Luhan isn’t the one in heat. I need you to fuck me and I need you to do it now before I combust.”

“Okay,” Yixing breathes, lifting his hips just enough for Jongdae to pull his jeans off the rest of the way. “Are you sure you don’t want to discuss this a bit more before?” 

Jongdae rolls his eyes, kissing across Yixing’s thighs. “I would enjoy it immensely if you would stop talking and put your dick inside of me.” 

Yixing nods, and then Jongdae finds himself on his back staring up into dark eyes. Yixing doesn’t say much after that, getting right to work on prepping Jongdae by sliding two fingers in at once, Jongdae whines and arches right off the bed at the sudden intrusion. It feels nice, his body releasing more slick as Yixing thrusts his fingers quickly before adding a third. Jongdae’s fisting the blankets, hips rolling down against Yixing’s hand and begging for more, for Yixing to hurry up already. 

“You’re seriously so impatient, I’ve never met an omega like this before,” Yixing murmurs as he positions himself at Jongdae’s wet entrance. “If it hurts tell me right away and I’ll stop.” Jongdae starts to nod but groans when Yixing presses in fully. The burn is welcoming after so many heats alone and Jongdae is already rolling his hips against Yixing, getting him to move before his body has even adjusted to the length inside. 

Jongdae gasps when Yixing’s hips snap forward suddenly. Sparks of pleasure shoot down his spine and in the next moment he’s wrapping his legs around Yixing’s waist to pull him closer. Yixing’s teeth brush against Jongdae’s throat and he shudders at the sensation, his skin is so sensitive and Yixing’s thrust are speeding up, leaving Jongdae to whimper for him to move even faster, to take him harder. Yixing does, he rams into Jongdae hard enough to send the bed frame into the wall, and Jongdae positively screeches when he feels his knot begin to form and press against his rim. 

“Oh god, oh god,” Jongdae moans, pulling Yixing down into a messy kiss as they continue moving their hips together. “Please, please, oh Yixing.” 

Yixing grunts as he continues rocking against him, his knot finally breaching his rim and brushing up against Jongdae’s prostate with each thrust, causing the both of them to moan lowly at the feeling. Jongdae’s so close, a hand wrapped around his cock and stroking in time with Yixing’s movements. 

“Jongdae, I’m gonna--” 

Yixing’s knot binds them together, but he doesn’t stop from rocking his hips, pressing as deep into Jongdae as he can. Jongdae can’t stop the full body shudder that happens when he feels Yixing’s come coating his insides. It only takes a few more sharp tugs of his cock before he’s coming across Yixing’s fingers and onto both of their stomachs. He’s gasping for air as Yixing rearranges them to a more comfortable position. Jongdae feels so sated that he can do nothing but smile and hum whenever Yixing touches him. He’s so gentle with his movements and Jongdae wishes he would stay a little longer. Jongdae at least has Luhan to lean on if he absolutely needs to, which has him smiling even wider because once his heat is broken that means Luhan will be back. 

It takes two more days and countless rounds with Yixing before Jongdae’s heat breaks. He barely manages to keep his eyes open long enough to see Yixing getting dressed and preparing to leave. He yawns, completely exhausted by the previous days activities, jumping when Yixing’s hand brushes through his hair. Jongdae opens his eyes slowly, watching Yixing with bleary and unfocused eyes. 

“Um, if you ever need anything you can call me. You know, if um, I got you pregnant and all,” Yixing tells him. “I’m sorry that I can’t really be around you or the baby, but just, If you ever want to talk or something. I’ll get going, it was nice meeting you Jongdae.” He presses a quick kiss to Jongdae’s temple before he leaves. 

Jongdae falls back onto the mattress with a soft and happy sigh. It’s too early to tell if he’s pregnant, but Jongdae already feels different, feels like there’s a baby in his belly. His fingers skitter across his belly as he reaches for his phone to call Luhan. It’s been at least four days since he’s seen him and he should really apologize for how he had treated him the moment he went into heat. 

“Yixing already called me. I’m on my way to your place with food.” Luhan says the moment he answers Jongdae’s call. 

Jongdae hums. “You’re the best, the door is unlocked.” 

Jongdae really should get up and take a shower before Luhan arrives, but his limbs currently feel like jelly and he’s so tired. He’ll give himself another fifteen minutes to sleep before he gets up. Luhan shouldn’t be here for at least another hour, he thinks, nodding to himself before curling up beneath his blankets and drifting off. 

 

Jongdae jerks awake when he feels something warm against his skin, eyes flying open and breath stuttering in his chest before he relaxes when Luhan’s scent begins to infiltrate his sinuses. Luhan is here, and cleaning him up, and Luhan is here. 

“Luhan,” Jongdae whines, pushing himself up and smiling when Luhan continues to clean him. “I’m sorry about before. I missed you.” 

“You smell like Yixing,” Luhan says instead, and Jongdae watches his nose crinkle a bit in disgust. “Please take a shower while I throw your blankets into the wash. It’s weird smelling him here when it’s just us.” 

Jongdae just yawns, stretching his arms until his shoulders pop. “At least he doesn’t smell bad? Plus his knot felt really nice, and now I’m going to have a baby! Well I hope so, otherwise I’ll have to do this again next month.” 

Luhan growls, lips curling up as he practically snarls at Jongdae. “Get. Up. Take a fucking shower, you look like a debauched whore.” 

“But I have no bones left in my legs. Carry me?” Jongdae asks, holding his arms up and cackling when Luhan rolls his eyes before picking him up. “Such a good alpha. You did a really good thing, you know? Yixing was amazing. He’s so sweet and refused to do anything that would hurt me. I’m gonna miss him a little.” 

“Yeah well maybe you should have just let him claim you if you like him so fucking much,” Luhan hisses. “Jesus you stink. He must not be that great of an alpha since he didn’t bother to clean you up at all before he left.” 

Jongdae pouts, arms tightening around Luhan’s neck. “Maybe I should have let him. At least then I wouldn’t have to go through my heats alone anymore. You fucking run away the moment it starts. I mean, yeah, I get it. You’re an alpha and it affects you too, but you have no idea how lonely it is.” 

“Jongdae.” Luhan says. “I just don’t want you to do anything that you’ll regret, we’re friends.” 

Jongdae huffs. “I asked you to stay with me until Yixing got here to help me and you told me it was my heat talking and ran away. You’re the shittiest alpha. It’s no wonder nobody has wanted you to knot them.” 

“Shut up before I drop you on the floor,” Luhan snaps, and Jongdae’s mouth clamps shut instantly because Luhan had just used his alpha voice on him.

Luhan leaves once Jongdae is on his feet in the bathroom. He flinches when the door slams shut behind him and he quickly runs himself a bath before sinking into the hot water. He’s seen Luhan upset before, but he’s never seen him this angry or snappish, and never once has Luhan’s anger ever been directed at him. Jongdae is confused, maybe even a little hurt by Luhan’s behavior. He was the one who offered to set him up with Yixing in the first place, and now he’s the one who seems to be the most angry now that Jongdae has allowed the other alpha to knot him. Jongdae sinks lower into the tub, blowing bubbles into the water and feeling quite remorseful for telling Luhan he was a bad alpha. Luhan was a great alpha, and an even better friend, and Jongdae really needs to apologize. Again. He’s still submerged and blowing bubbles when Luhan opens the door and steps in with a pair of clean clothes for him. His eyes flick over to him and Jongdae sinks just a bit lower in the water in his feeble attempt to hide. 

Luhan just rolls his eyes at him, much calmer than before as he steps closer to Jongdae. “Jongdae, do you want me to wash your hair for you?” 

Jongdae wants to say no, to tell Luhan to just leave because he’s a shitty person and Jongdae doesn’t deserve him, but Luhan’s hands are already in his hair, massaging the shampoo into his scalp before Jongdae can even respond. He lets out a low mewl, tilting his head so that Luhan can reach the back of his neck as well. Luhan is humming, a song that Jongdae has heard before but can’t quite remember, as he carefully rinses out the soap. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a shitty alpha and that I run away when you need me,” Luhan tells him, fingers pressing into Jongdae’s shoulder. 

“It’s not-- You’re not--,” Jongdae flaps his arms as he tries to explain, splashing water everywhere in the process. “You’re perfect, I’m the one who should be apologizing. I said so many awful things to you.” 

“Why don’t you get out and dry off. I’ll go heat up the food I brought over and we’ll watch a movie, okay?” Luhan suggests, and Jongdae nods. “Good boy.” 

Jongdae waits until Luhan leaves the bathroom again before he gets out. He dries off quickly and follows the smell of food once dressed. Luhan is sitting on the couch and silently holds up a plate of food for Jongdae the moment he rounds the corner. Jongdae takes it and sits a little bit away from him. It’s awkward to say the least, neither men speak and just eat silently. 

“Why is this so weird?” Jongdae asks after fifteen minutes pass. He can’t sit in silence that long, he gets restless. 

“I don’t know, honestly. What movie do you want to watch?” Luhan asks, putting his empty plate onto the table and reaching for the remote. “Jongdae?” 

“I don’t care, whatever is fine as long as you’re here with me,” Jongdae tells him. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Luhan says, giving Jongdae a strange look and he has to turn away and focus on the plate in his hands. “Jongdae. Do you honestly think I’d leave you just because we argue sometimes?” 

“You don’t want to settle down, Luhan. I’m going to have a baby and that means never getting to leave and do stuff like this without a tiny person screaming at me,” Jongdae replies, voice soft and he tries to will the tears away; this is nothing to cry over. 

“I’m aware, but we’ve been best friends for how long? Just because you’re going to have a kid doesn’t mean anything about us is going to change,” Luhan smiles then, patting Jongdae’s arm. “It’s okay that we can’t go out afterwards, but we can still have movie nights and eat together. It might be nice to have your little tiny person join us, who knows.” 

“I love you.” Jongdae murmurs, placing his half eaten plate of food on the table and curling up against Luhan’s side. 

“Me too, which is why you’re kind of stuck with me for a little while longer,” Luhan laughs when Jongdae pinches his thigh, but this is comfortable, this is what Jongdae is used to. 

\--

Jongdae pouts when he stares down at the pregnancy test he’s just taken, another negative blinks up at him. It’s been three weeks since his heat and he was so sure that Yixing had managed to impregnate him. Jongdae moans sadly, throwing the test in the trash and texting Luhan to come over immediately and to bring lots of ice cream. He throws his phone down on the table and then crawls onto his couch, burying his face into the cushions. He feels so empty, so disappointed now that he realizes it didn’t happen and that he’s going to have to go through another heat and hope Yixing will come back. Jongdae can feel the tears prickling the corners of his eyes, and he just kicks his feet as hard as he can against the couch. 

“Jongdae, what’s wrong?” Luhan asks, and Jongdae bolts off the couch so fast and barrels into him that Luhan nearly drops the bag he’d brought in with him. “What is going on with you?” 

Jongdae wraps his arms around Luhan’s waist, face pressed into his collarbone as he lets out a shuddering breath. “I’m not pregnant, the test was negative. I took six of them, it didn’t work. I’m not... Luhan, I’m not--” Jongdae whimpers, blinking rapidly when Luhan presses a kiss on the top of his head. He’s still trying very hard not to cry. 

“So you’ll just have to try again, it will happen,” Luhan tells him, moving Jongdae back to the couch and sitting him on it. “I’m going to get some spoons and we’re going to eat this ice cream and watch shitty romcom movies because I know they’re your favorite.” 

Jongdae nods, taking the spoon when Luhan presents it to him. He doesn’t wait before he’s shoving mouthfuls of ice cream into his mouth while Luhan just watches him. “I don’t understand why it didn’t work. He was an alpha, I was in heat. It was supposed to work, oh my god what if I’m defective and can’t get pregnant!” 

Jongdae stabs at the ice cream, flinching a bit when Luhan’s arm drops onto his shoulders. Then he’s being pulled into Luhan’s side with a soft sigh. He’s probably being dramatic again, but he can’t stop the words from falling out of his mouth. Luhan just sits by him and listens, occasionally taking his own bites of the ice cream before it melts. The movie playing is long forgotten as Jongdae just keeps talking, telling Luhan all of his fears until he’s out of breath and fighting to keep his eyes open. 

“I can ask Yixing to come back for your next heat if you want, or I can ask another friend of mine,” Luhan tells him, fingers moving slowly through Jongdae’s hair. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, and I’ll try not to get so mad this time.” 

Jongdae turns slightly, pressing his nose into Luhan’s throat, hand coming up to grasp at Luhan’s shirt. He sniffles a bit, eyes burning from the unshed tears. “Why can’t you do it?” 

Luhan sighs. “I don’t want to argue about this with you, we’ve talked about this before you even wanted a kid.” 

Jongdae inhales slowly. “I just. Nevermind. Call Yixing again, maybe it will work this time.” 

“Okay,” Luhan says. 

“I want to go to bed, I’m tired,” Jongdae pulls himself away from Luhan, and all the comfort that his presence brings, to fake a yawn. 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Luhan asks, moving to stand up and only stopping when Jongdae starts to shake his head. “I don’t want to leave you alone when you’re this upset.” 

Jongdae sighs, silently agreeing for Luhan to stay and then he’s going to his room to collapse onto the soft mattress. Luhan follows close behind him, waiting until Jongdae gets comfortable beneath the blanket before he’s crawling in behind him, and pulling him close while dropping an arm over his waist. Luhan is so warm, and he always smells like cinnamon. Jongdae wishes he could hate him for never giving in to what he wants. 

“I’m really sorry that I keep doing things that make you mad at me,” Luhan says into the back of his neck, Jongdae shivers a bit at the sensation. “I’m not ready to be a father, even if you don’t want any help. I’m still not ready to be a part of something like that.” 

“It’s okay,” Jongdae whispers, linking his fingers with Luhan’s across his belly. “I’ll stop asking you. If it doesn’t happen with Yixing this time then I think I’ll give up, maybe it’s not my turn yet.” 

“It will work this time, I’m confident about this.” Luhan says, and he sounds so sure that Jongdae just smiles. 

“I love you, good night,” Jongdae says quietly, letting his eyes fall shut as Luhan hums to him. 

 

Jongdae doesn’t see much of Luhan in the next two weeks, making sure to keep himself busy with work and away from home. He keeps his phone turned off because he knows he’d answer the moment Luhan’s name appears on his screen. He’s being ridiculous, maybe a bit childish, but being with Luhan hurts more now than it ever has before. His heat is due to hit sometime the next day and he feels miserable, uncomfortable in his own skin, wanting to be with Luhan if only for the company. Jongdae has just finished putting away the remaining books into their proper places when Sehun bounds up to him with a grin on his face. Jongdae instantly feels nervous by his presence. 

“We’re going out,” Sehun says, immediately pulling Jongdae towards the door before he even gets a chance to tell him no. “I know you’re not pregnant so going to a club will be the best idea ever. Probably bring you out of this weird ass mood you’re in. Let’s go!” 

“Sehun, my heat starts tomorrow, this isn’t a good idea,” Jongdae tells him, pulling away a little. “I’d rather go home and avoid being leered at and hit on by every alpha in sight.” 

“I don’t know what happened between you and Luhan, but you’re obviously miserable and I have made it my goal to bring you out of this funk and cheer you up again!” Sehun chirps, practically dragging Jongdae towards his car. “Stop fighting it, friends help each other out. That’s what I plan to do!” 

“And your plan is to take me to a club and get me drunk?” Jongdae asks, but he doesn’t put up much of a fight once he’s in the car. Maybe a couple of drinks will help soothe his nerves after all, plus Luhan won’t be there to judge him for his life choices. 

The club reeks of alpha and Jongdae feels nauseous the moment they step inside, he knows all eyes are on him because he’s preheat and he absolutely reeks. His only protection is Sehun, who doesn’t seem to care at all and disappears the moment they’re inside. Jongdae huffs, finds an empty chair and sits in it. Maybe if he doesn’t make eye contact nobody will bother him, and he definitely isn’t going to take any drink an alpha offers him. He’s heard about those omegas who get taken advantage of at clubs like this, and Jongdae refuses to be one of them. Just because he’s preheat and was forcefully dragged does not mean he will willingly accept an alpha’s advances, no matter how much his body is craving their touch. 

“Hey, man. Luhan’s here, says he wants you to sit with him,” Sehun says, popping up out of nowhere and causing Jongdae to jump in his chair. “Sorry I ran off, I saw Jongin and wanted to let him know I was here. Come on, I’ll walk you to Luhan.” 

Jongdae sighs, following behind Sehun and trying his best to ignore the catcalls of every alpha they pass. Luhan is sitting with a few other alphas that Jongdae has never met and Yixing, who smiles and waves when he sees Jongdae. Jongdae sits next to Luhan, promptly leaning his head on his shoulder and sighing contently at the familiar and safe smell. The music is so loud, and he has a headache, plus now all of Luhan’s friends are eyeing him with interest. He curls in on himself a bit, wishing more and more that he hadn’t let Sehun bring him here tonight. He just wants to go home and lay on his couch in his pajamas. Luhan’s arm is secure around his waist at least, which thankfully has anyone else steering clear of their table. 

“Why the hell would you come out when you’re ready to go into heat any minute?” Luhan asks, scrunching his face up when Jongdae’s pheromones flare up. “I could smell you the moment you walked in. Your scent is so strong, it’s kind of ridiculous.” 

“Sehun literally dragged me to his car and drove me here after work,” Jongdae whines, shifting slightly and whining louder at the sudden slick in his boxers. “I wanted to go home and just watch tv in my pajamas, but now I’m leaking and i fucking hate that Yixing’s sperm isn’t potent enough to put a baby in me on the first try!” 

Jongdae’s face turns bright red when he hears Luhan’s friends laughing. He hadn’t realized he’d said that last part as loud as he did. Luhan sighs into his hair, not commenting. Yixing however, is staring right at Jongdae and he’s obviously a little upset with Jongdae’s choice of words. 

“Maybe you just can’t get pregnant. Our Yixing knows what he’s doing with an omega,” Jongdae rolls his eyes and snuggles further into Luhan’s side, face pressed into his shoulder as he quietly inhales the comforting pheromones coming off of the alpha.

“Nobody asked you for your input Baekhyun,” Luhan snaps, a low growl rumbling against Jongdae’s side. “Let’s go. I’ll take you home.” 

“Will you stay this time?” Jongdae asks, hopeful as they stand. “Luhan?” 

Luhan sighs. “I refuse to touch you if you aren’t wearing clothes. Do you want me to tell Yixing to take you instead?” 

Jongdae shakes his head frantically, fingers curling against Luhan’s shirt. “You. Just stay with me, I’ll touch myself if it gets too bad. Just please don’t leave me again.” 

“Come on, Jongdae,” Luhan leads him outside, the cool night air feels so good on his skin, and to the waiting car before they head towards his apartment. 

Jongdae runs straight for his room the moment he steps inside his apartment, slamming the door closed and stripping out of his clothes. He’s so wet, and his skin is on fire, the dull ache beginning to settle into his bones. His heat has started and he feels awful already. It hurts so much, but he doesn’t want to touch himself yet, he doesn’t want to give in too early because it will make his heat last longer since he doesn’t have an alpha to knot him. He’ll just take a nap, try his best to sleep this off. He sighs when he crawls beneath the blankets, the cool sheets feeling nice against his overheated skin. Jongdae doesn’t realize he’s whining until Luhan is hovering nervously above him, a cool washcloth pressing against his neck. There are tears in his eyes and it takes all of his willpower to not pull Luhan closer. 

“Are you sure you don’t want Yixing?” Luhan asks, fingers running through Jongdae’s hair and Jongdae groans because even this hurts. “I hate seeing you in so much pain.” 

“No.” Jongdae whimpers, curling in on himself and wincing at the feel of slick sliding down his thighs. 

Luhan is silent then, quietly pressing the cloth against his throat. “What do you need me to do?” 

Jongdae whines louder. He tries to push Luhan away, but even his fingers ache so he just settles for dropping them near Luhan’s thigh. “It hurts so much. I just want it to stop hurting.” 

“I’ll take care of you,” Luhan tells him, and Jongdae just nods. “You’ll have to tell me what hurts and what doesn’t.” 

Jongdae hums, body jerking the moment he feels Luhan’s fingers pressing against his entrance. “Luhan, what are you doing?” 

Luhan laughs at him, slowly pulling his fingers out only to press them back in. Jongdae moans, fingers clutching the sheets as he rocks back against the intrusion slowly, cock hard and leaking. “If you’re asking me that, then I must not be doing it right.” 

Luhan crooks his fingers as he pushes them in faster, quickly sliding in a third and Jongdae screams, vision going black as he comes hard enough to see stars. “Luhan, please.” Jongdae rasps, blinking back tears as his body begins to heat up again. “You don’t have to fuck me, just please keep touching me.” 

“What if I want to fuck you?” Luhan asks, voice sounding strange, and then Jongdae is flat on his back with Luhan grinning down at him. “Are you going to send me away?” 

Jongdae shakes his head, arms coming up to wrap around Luhan’s neck. “Please. The pain only stops when it’s you.” 

Jongdae moans when Luhan’s lips brush against his throat, the soft press of teeth against the skin of his shoulder, hips arching when Luhan’s fingers press into him once more. Jongdae keens when Luhan’s fingers press repeatedly against his walls, his body jerks and his nerves sing as his second orgasm tries to claw it’s way out with each press of Luhan’s fingers inside of him. Jongdae’s embarrassed by the whine he lets out when Luhan pulls out his finger. He’s left feeling empty and yearns for something to fill him again, preferably until he comes and can only lay in a boneless heap upon his blankets. His eyes shut with the first press of Luhan’s cock against his rim, too embarrassed to watch Luhan’s expression as he presses into him. 

“Jongdae, open your eyes. Watch me,” Luhan murmurs, so Jongdae does. Luhan’s brows are furrowed, pupils blown and eyes dark as he bites his lip in concentration, Jongdae whimpers and Luhan presses in. “You feel so good.” 

Jongdae gasps at the intrusion, skin burning as he’s stretched and filled; Luhan’s thicker than Yixing was. Luhan’s taking his time pressing into him fully. The wait is unbearable and Jongdae is tempted to roll them over and take over, but then Luhan bottoms out and they both moan. Jongdae rolls his hips against Luhan’s once, shuddering at the sparks of pleasure flying up his spine at the friction. He does it twice before Luhan gets the hint and begins rocking forward. The pace is slow, Luhan taking his time fucking Jongdae open with long but deep thrusts. 

“Luhan, oh,” Jongdae’s arms are wrapped tight around Luhan’s neck, frantically pressing kisses all over his face as Luhan continues to move against him. 

Luhan laughs when Jongdae whines at him to go faster, slowing his pace even more and growling quietly against Jongdae’s throat. Jongdae whimpers when Luhan thrusts faster, sinking into him deeper, stretching him open even further. He’s not going to last much longer, not with the way Luhan is relentlessly rocking into him, pressing him down into the mattress by his hips. Jongdae moans Luhan’s name when he feels the base of his knot breach his rim, nearly screaming when it locks Luhan in place and he presses closer when Luhan doesn’t stop moving. 

“Come for me Jongdae, come for me.” Luhan says, fingers holding Jongdae in place as he continuously rolls his hips. 

Jongdae quickly wraps a hand around his own cock, jerking himself off quickly as Luhan comes. He feels the way Luhan spills inside of him, coating his insides with thick spurts of come. The thought of being marked by him this way, of smelling like him for days, has Jongdae coming with a soft moan of his name. Luhan’s fingers are moving through his hair again, lips pressing ever so gently against his forehead, neck, and finally his mouth as he comes down from his high. His body feels like warm jelly, limbs heavy and aching. All he wants to do is sleep. 

“I don’t know why you’ve never done that before,” Jongdae says, yawning widely once they’ve been cleaned and he’s settled against Luhan’s side comfortably. “You’ve definitely got the nicest knot I’ve ever had the pleasure of being filled with.” 

“Shut up, Jongdae,” Luhan tells him, pulling the blankets up and around the both of them. 

“I’m just saying!” Jongdae laughs. 

“You need to sleep while you still can. You know you’re going to be begging for me to knot you again here in another hour or so,” Luhan yawns, throwing an arm across his own eyes. 

Jongdae smiles at him, even though Luhan can’t see his face right now. “So does that mean you’ll stay until my heat is over?” 

“It’s not like anyone else is going to want to touch you now that my scent is all over you,” Luhan yawns again. “So I might as well help you out since you’ll just be suffering otherwise. Now please go to sleep. I’m tired.” 

Jongdae’s heat passes too fast for his liking. Luhan manages to knot him five more times before his heat breaks and he can only lay in the pile of messy sheets, body finally sated. He just smiles lazily when Luhan tries to drag him out of bed to take a shower. All he has to do is hold his arms up like a child and Luhan is there, easily lifting him, carrying him into the bathroom where a bath full of warm water awaits. He sinks into it happily, allowing the warm water to soothe the ache in his bones. He can’t see what Luhan is doing but he hears his washing machine begin to whir to life so he can only assume the alpha is washing the messy bedsheets and blankets for him. Jongdae smiles into the water, Luhan is such a nice alpha. 

“Are you hungry?” Luhan asks, popping his head into the bathroom. “Do you want take out or do you want me to cook for you?” 

Jongdae stares at Luhan in disbelief, jaw hanging open as the alpha waits for his answer. “Who are you and what have you done to Luhan?” 

“Jongdae, seriously, what do you want to eat.” Luhan sighs. 

“I don’t think I have anything here to cook, so take out would probably be best for both of us,” Jongdae tells him, flashing a bright grin when Luhan nods and walks away. 

Once he’s deemed himself clean enough, he steps out of the bath and dries himself off before getting dressed and heading out to see what Luhan’s been up to. Jongdae frowns when he sees Luhan at the stove, black pan on the stovetop with something delicious sizzling. He doesn’t speak, but he knows that Luhan smells him as he steps closer, carefully peering over his shoulder to see just what’s being fried. His mouth starts watering at the sight. Luhan’s making his favorite fried rice. 

“You’re drooling on my shoulder, go sit down,” Luhan tells him without looking up, and Jongdae obeys immediately. 

“I thought you were going to order take out,” Jongdae says, eyes following each of Luhan’s movements through the kitchen. 

“I was going to, but then upon closer inspection I found that you had enough stuff to make your favorite dish,” Luhan smiles at him. “It’ll be done soon.” 

It only takes a few minutes more before he’s presented with a plate of steaming fried rice. It takes all of his willpower to not start eating, but he’s going to wait for Luhan to join him so that they can eat together. Luhan sits in the chair next to him, smiling before Jongdae starts eating, absolutely starving from not being able to eat enough while he was in heat. 

“Slow down or you’ll choke on it,” Luhan warns, but Jongdae doesn’t slow down. He keeps eating until his plate is empty and then he blinks down at it in confusion. 

“Luhan,” Jongdae starts to whine, only to be cut off when Luhan chuckles and slides his own plate over for Jongdae. 

“Eat. You’re obviously hungrier than I am, so eat,” Luhan tells him, fingers tapping against the tabletop as Jongdae does just that. 

Jongdae gets sick frequently, one month after his last heat, rushing to the bathroom to vomit whatever he’s eaten in the past hour. He blames it on the stress of avoiding his best friend and denying his inner wolf it’s chosen mate. He also blames it on the lack of sleep and stress from all the extra things he does at work. He runs past Sehun as soon as he’s finished ringing up a customer and straight into the bathroom, hand thrown over his mouth. 

“Are you okay?” Sehun asks when Jongdae comes back from the bathroom after vomiting for the third time. “Did you eat something weird last night?” 

“I don’t know. Stomach bug, maybe?” Jongdae says, smiling and then blanching when the smell of burnt coffee reaches his nostrils. He turns and runs right back into the bathroom before he can throw up all over Sehun’s shoes. 

Jongdae is sent home early from work that day, and told he must bring in a note from the doctor saying he is healthy once more. With a quiet sigh he makes his way towards the doctors office. Jongdae decides during his walk that it can’t possibly be a stomach bug, and if it is then it’s a really bad one, he just knows he’s tired of suffering from all this nausea and vomiting when he smells something that didn’t bother him previously. He ends up sitting at the doctor’s office, waiting for the results from his blood tests to be given back to him. With that thought in mind he pulls out his phone to text Luhan and invite him over for dinner that night. If the doctor does give him some bad news, at least he’ll be able to tell Luhan the same night he finds out himself. He smiles a little when Luhan responds with his favorite thumbs up emoji. 

“Congratulations, Mr. Kim,” The doctor says, and Jongdae looks up curiously. “You’re pregnant. It’s hard to tell how far along you are without an ultrasound, but we can schedule you for a couple weeks from now.” 

Jongdae blinks, fingers tightening around his phone. “I’m pregnant?” 

“You are. I recommend you getting on some vitamins and taking it easy when you work. Absolutely no heavy lifting,” Jongdae nods, finding himself smiling despite how nervous he feels. 

Jongdae leaves his appointment after picking up some vitamins and scheduling himself for an ultrasound. He can’t wait to see the little person growing inside of his stomach. It’s not until he’s halfway home that he realizes he has to tell Luhan the news. 

“Congratulations, we’re going to be parents,” Jongdae tells Luhan over dinner, throwing a handful of confetti into the air and laughing at the expression on his face. 

Luhan puts his chopsticks down, staring at Jongdae for so long that he begins to get nervous. Surely Luhan had to know something like this would happen when they had sex during his heat, especially considering how often they had been tied together without any kind of protection on Luhan’s part. Jongdae bites his lip, a protective hand resting on his flat belly as he sits quietly while Luhan continues to watch him from across the table. The silence is unnerving, and Jongdae begins to fidget in his seat, just staring at each other in silence. 

“I got you pregnant,” Luhan says, sounding a little dazed. 

“Correct.” Jongdae nods. 

“I got you pregnant,” Luhan says again, slower this time. 

“You look like you’re about to be sick, are you okay?” Jongdae asks, out of his seat and next to Luhan who looks up at Jongdae with wet eyes. 

“I got you pregnant.” 

“Maybe you should go lie down,” Jongdae murmurs, wrapping his fingers around Luhan’s arm and pulling him to his feet. “Come on. You’re in shock, it’s okay. Just go lie down for a bit and process all of this brand new information.” 

Luhan mumbles some more as he’s lead to Jongdae’s room and tucked into bed. Jongdae doesn’t know if he should join him or leave him alone for a while. Jongdae decides to go sit out on the couch to wait for Luhan to come back to his senses, maybe he’ll watch a movie to pass the time. Luhan will come out of it sooner or later and until then Jongdae will give him some space. He’s got a hand on his belly the moment he sits down, rubbing soothingly across his shirt as he smiles down at where his baby is slowly growing. 

Luhan sits next to Jongdae an hour later, still pale, but more in control of himself than he had been when Jongdae originally told him the news. Jongdae raises an eyebrow, rolling his eyes when he catches Luhan glancing down at his stomach and then back up to his face. Luhan clears his throat. 

“I didn’t mean to freak out like that,” Luhan tells him, and Jongdae just smiles at him. “I just didn’t think, I mean, It’s not everyday your best friend tells you that you got them pregnant you know?” 

Jongdae nods. “Well, we did have sex multiple times while I was in heat. It was bound to happen eventually.” 

“I know that!” Luhan says, brows furrowing as he stares at Jongdae. “But it didn’t work when you and Yixing slept together, so I just thought maybe it wouldn’t this time either and that I would just be the awesome best friend who helps you through your heat. And now.” 

“And now I’m pregnant,” Jongdae finishes for him, watching as Luhan nods dumbly. 

“Jongdae, I don’t,” Jongdae holds up a hand, stopping Luhan from speaking any further. 

“You don’t want a kid, I understand that. I’ll be completely fine on my own you know? That was the original plan anyway,” Jongdae shrugs at him, it’s really not a big deal. 

“When did you find out?” Luhan asks, dropping his hand onto Jongdae’s thigh. Jongdae curls his fingers around Luhan’s. 

“Just today. I was at the doctor’s office when I texted you about dinner. I wanted to apologize for avoiding you this entire time,” Jongdae sighs. 

“I’m going to be a father,” Luhan mumbles, catching Jongdae by surprise. “Jongdae, I’m going to be a father.” 

Jongdae nods, slightly bewildered. “Yes. We both are.” 

“What do we do now?” Luhan asks, squeezing Jongdae’s hand. “Do I have to marry you or something? I don’t know how this works.” 

Jongdae blinks slowly. “I thought you didn’t want to settle down? You know you don’t have to go through this, I’m okay doing it on my own. I told you this back when Yixing and I tried.” 

Luhan growls, eyes narrowed. “It’s my child. I’m not going to let you raise my child alone, and I won’t let you raise it with any other alpha either.” 

“What if it’s a beta?” Jongdae asks, smiling when Luhan growls again. “You’re hot when you’re possessive.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Love you too.” 

\--

Luhan goes with Jongdae to his ultrasound appointment, and they both tear up when they see the tiny black and white blob on screen. Jongdae reaches out and squeezes Luhan’s hand as the nurse goes over a few things that Jongdae will need to expect during his pregnancy. They decide to tell Luhan’s friends the same day, going out to dinner with them and waiting until everyone has their drinks in front of them before Luhan calls their attention. Jongdae just smiles to himself, palm resting against his stomach, rubbing gently. 

“So I have something to tell you all, and it’s going to probably hinder all of the clubbing we’ve been doing recently,” Luhan says, tugging on Jongdae’s hair when the omega snorts softly. 

“Your alpha bud here, knocked me up during my last heat. We had the ultrasound appointment today, I’m seven weeks,” Jongdae announces, cackling when Luhan huffs at him. 

“I thought we agreed that I was going to tell them, they’re my friends after all,” Luhan complains, rather childishly in Jongdae’s opinion. 

“Congratulations, Jongdae,” Yixing says, smiling softly at him. 

Jongdae blinks in surprise, he just assumed that Yixing would still have been upset about the things he had said the last time they were all together. That seems to not be the case, as Yixing is still smiling and seems genuinely happy for the two of them. Jongdae smiles in return, mouths a thank you before he turns his attention back on Luhan. 

“I can’t believe someone finally tamed Luhan, though,” Baekhyun mutters, slight frown on his face. “So are you guys going to claim each other and have your own happy little family. I’m sorry, that’s just really ridiculous to think about.” 

Jongdae frowns, he really doesn’t like Baekhyun, he’s kind of an asshole. Luhan seems to pick up on his discomfort because there’s an arm across his shoulders, and his face is being pressed into Luhan’s throat. he inhales slowly, Luhan’s pheromones calming him and once he’s relaxed he shifts and focuses back on where Baekhyun is sitting and judging them silently. 

“We haven’t discussed it completely, but I’m not going to let anyone else raise my child,” Luhan says, fingers carding through Jongdae’s hair. “Regardless of whether or not you deem it ridiculous, this is our child and I’m going to be in his or her life. If Jongdae decides he wants to be my mate, then so be it. We’ll be mates.” 

Jongdae hums quietly, turning back into Luhan’s embrace long enough to swipe his tongue across the skin, smirking at the full body shudder he gets in return. “I want to be your mate. I don’t want anyone else to touch me, just you.” Jongdae murmurs, low enough for only Luhan to hear. 

\--

Jongdae waits until he’s sure that Luhan is asleep before he rolls over and presses a quick kiss to his cheek, he laughs softly when Luhan’s face scrunches up and he mumbles something. Jongdae rolls back over onto his side, nuzzling his face into his pillow and sighing quietly. He’s glad that things have turned out this way, he’s going to have a baby and Luhan is the father. Jongdae jumps when Luhan rolls over, pulls him against his chest, and throws an arm across his waist. 

“It’s rude to kiss someone while they’re sleeping you know,” Luhan murmurs, nose pressed into Jongdae’s nape. “If you wanted kisses you could have just asked. I would have given them to you immediately.” 

“I just. I’m sorry,” Jongdae whimpers, shivering when Luhan kisses his neck again. “Luhan.” 

Luhan hums, arm tightening against Jongdae’s waist. “What is it, mate?” 

Jongdae gasps. “Please, Luhan. Please.” 

“Please what?” 

“Claim me, please Luhan.” Jongdae whines, ready to kick his feet and have a tantrum just to get his way. 

Luhan laughs then, warm breath fanning out against Jongdae’s neck, swiping his tongue across the skin there and smirks when Jongdae shudders and whines again. “I’ll claim you. Then you’ll be mine forever.” 

Jongdae makes a soft noise, fisting the blankets as he feels Luhan’s teeth scrape against his throat, he groans loudly when Luhan’s teeth sink in. It’s over in a matter of seconds, Jongdae is taking deep breaths as Luhan’s tongue flicks across the broken skin to help the wound close. 

“I expect sex in the morning,” Jongdae tells him, pulling Luhan down for a few more quick kisses before he shoves him away and covers his face with the pillow. “Love you.” 

Luhan taps Jongdae’s hip a couple of times. “Love you too. Get lost of rest, because tomorrow I’m going to make sure you won’t be able to walk after I finish with you.” 

Jongdae grins beneath his pillow. Perfect. 

\--

Jongdae growls at Luhan the moment he sees his hands near his plate, Luhan’s eyes widen before his hand retreats and Jongdae goes back to happily munching on his chicken strips while rubbing his belly. “You are the most hormonal pregnant man I have ever met,” Luhan says, frowning when Jongdae growls at him again. 

“You’re just upset because I have to eat twice as much and you want some of my chicken strips!” Jongdae chirps, licking the barbecue sauce off his fingers while staring at Luhan. 

“You wouldn’t even be pregnant if it weren’t for me, you should be nicer.” Luhan mutters, crossing his arms as Jongdae shoves another piece of chicken into his mouth. “Yixing wants to know how you’re feeling by the way, and that he’ll kick my ass if I upset you.” 

Jongdae smiles, pats his belly again. “I’m good, the pup is fine so far. And you aren’t too terribly upsetting yet.” 

“Will you just feed me already, I’m the one who went out and bought that shit for you,” Luhan snaps, huffing when Jongdae keeps smiling. “You’re such a loser. I should just leave you on your own through the entire pregnancy, see how much you appreciate my company then.” 

Jongdae shrugs. “I’ll just ask Yixing to come help me. We got super close once he found out you got me pregnant. I’m sure he’d be glad to come keep me company, maybe even help me through this pregnancy and birth of the child.” 

Luhan growls, loud and threatening as he stares at Jongdae. “Do not ever threaten to bring another alpha around my child.” 

Jongdae shudders, forcing himself to not roll over and offer his neck up for Luhan, instead he smiles. “You’re cute when you go all alpha on me.” 

Luhan’s growling stops immediately, and he just stares at Jongdae and blinks a few times. “You are ridiculous.” 

Jongdae shrugs, tearing into another piece of chicken while side-eyeing Luhan. “Wanna have sex? I wanna have sex now.” 

Luhan sputters, nearly spitting out his drink as he turns wide eyes on Jongdae. “How can you ask that so casually!” 

Jongdae swallows his mouthful of chicken before he turns towards Luhan. “Your child has been giving me hell all day, and I’m pretty sure it’s because he would like it very much if you fucked me. It’s a sign you know, the baby kicks repeatedly and obviously I must hop on your dick.” 

Luhan sputters again, and Jongdae laughs at him before he stands. “I can’t believe you. Honestly, I thought you were awful before you got pregnant.” 

Jongdae sticks his tongue out at him and heads towards the bedroom. “Either you come with me and fuck me or I’ll do it my damn self and you can just be out here making friends with your hand.” 

Jongdae laughs when Luhan scrambles off the couch and chases him into the bedroom. “I’d rather my hand make friends with you.” 

Jongdae is still laughing when Luhan pins him to the bed, his stomach has gotten a lot rounder within the past few months, but not enough to make laying on his back uncomfortable; not yet anyway. He smiles up at Luhan, sticks his tongue out when the alpha growls at him. 

“We should really get all of this sex out of the way before I birth your spawn you know.” Jongdae says, wrapping his legs around Luhan’s waist and just letting them rest there. 

“That’s all you think about.” Luhan sighs, kissing Jongdae’s forehead. 

“I’m hormonal and your hot, what do you expect?” Jongdae asks, yawning widely and pouting when Luhan rolls off of him. 

“You should sleep, you’re tired.” Luhan says, rubbing his hand over Jongdae’s stomach and smiling at the growing bump. 

“I love you. A lot.” 

“And I you.”


End file.
